True Believer
by lizzzy23
Summary: Takes place during 3x03 "True Believer" when Nikita and Alex attempt to break out a former Division agent, Mia out of prison. However there is a bit of a twist that leaves Alex and Nikita fighting for their lives.
1. Stay With Me

**Takes place during 3x03 "True Believer" when Nikita and Alex attempt to break out a former Division agent, Mia out of prison. However there is a bit of a twist that leaves Alex and Nikita fighting for their lives.**

"We got a live one out here." Nikita exclaimed as Alex quietly closed the prison back doors so no guards would hear their escape.

"I'm sorry, Nikita. I must have missed him." Sonya apologized through her intercom back at Division headquarters. Birkhoff gave her a disapproving look but she was too focused on her computer screen to notice.

"I think we're cool." Nikita reassured Sonya. Alex and Nikita made their way to the top of the stairs as Mia walked passed the guard.

She swiftly sent her hand straight into the guard's throat, disabling him for a moment while she grabbed the gun from its holster and elbowed him in the face, effectively knocking him unconscious. Without hesitation, she aimed and fired the weapon straight at Nikita who was still at the top of the stairs with Alex.

"No!" Alex cried, instinctively pushing Nikita out of the bullet's path.

As if it were happening in slow motion, Nikita saw the bullet pierce through Alex's shoulder, just below her collarbone, sending her crashing into the wall behind.

Alex slumped against the wall as her legs gave out beneath her, staining the wall with a streak of her blood as she collapsed.

The gunfire immediately ceased but Nikita was unaware.

"Alex." Nikita cried out. "Alex!" this time a little louder.

Nikita quickly crouched down next to Alex trying to assess the damage.

"Alex, look at me. Look at me." She immediately began to apply pressure to the wound. With her other hand she tried to gently turn Alex's face to look at her but she soon realized that her hands were still handcuffed together as part of her cover.

"Nikita, do you copy?" Ryan Fletcher asked through Nikita's earpiece. Remembering she was still in contact with Division she shouted, "Mia's turned. Alex is down. I repeat, Alex is down!"

"Stop!" Nikita turned her head to see who was yelling. Mia stood at the bottom of the stairs with the gun trained on Nikita.

"What are you doing" Nikita asked, discovering she was no longer loyal to Ryan and Division, but to Joshua.

"Shut up! Take out your earpiece!" Mia commanded.

Having no way to escape the gun aimed at her head, Nikita complied. Since her hands were still handcuffed together she was forced to take the pressure off of Alex's wound, sending more blood gushing from the injury.

Alex cringed and struggled to catch her breath as she sat helpless next to Nikita.

"Hers too!" Mia ordered, nodding the gun towards Alex.

Nikita was forced to comply again and reached her bloodied hands towards Alex's ear to grab the communicator. She could faintly hear Ryan yelling "Nikita?" multiple times from the speaker.

"Throw them here."

She did as told. Mia immediately stomped down on them with the heel of her boot, effectively destroying them. The faint sounds Nikita heard from Ryan were now silent.

Nikita was now growing more worried. Alex was slowly bleeding out and they were both at the mercy of Mia with no communication with Division.

"Mia, what do you want?" Nikita asked as she brought her attention back to Alex's wound. It was bleeding more than a normal through and through gunshot to the shoulder. Shit, Nikita thought, the bullet nicked an artery. She needed to get Alex out of there.

Suddenly she remembered that Alex had a prison guard belt on, equipped with handcuffs, keys, and most importantly, a gun. She cautiously began to bring her hand toward the holster when she heard a gunshot buzz past her head, only missing by a few inches.

"Don't even think about it, Nikita." Nikita's eyes quickly shot up towards Mia.

"Take it off slowly and throw it to me. And don't try anything stupid or I'll blow both of your heads off."

Nikita unbuckled the belt and began to lift it away from Alex. The movement caused Alex to wince in pain, immediately making Nikita regret moving her in the slightest.

When the belt was removed she tosses it over to Mia, who then grabbed it and draped it over her shoulder.

"Get up. Both of you. Get in the van." She ordered, nodding her head at the black transport van behind her.

"Why?" Nikita asked. "You don't need to do this. You're free. Just come back to Division so Ryan can clear you."

"Division is a lie…I killed for Division; innocent blood on my hands. I didn't think there was any way to make it right, until one person stood up."

"Who? Joshua?" Nikita replied sarcastically.

"You." Nikita was immediately taken off guard. "You were supposed to take that place down. You kept it running!"

"Division's different now."

"Sure it is. Joshua and I are going to make Division pay for what it's done."

"Get up. Now. I'm not asking." Mia sent another warning shot into the wall a few inches above Alex and Nikita.

"Mia, Alex…she can't."

"That's not my problem. Now get up."

Nikita figured it was better to just comply and see where she was taking them instead of getting both her and Alex killed right then.

"Alex, I have to get you up, okay?" Nikita whispered. Alex weakly nodded in approval. Nikita reluctantly removed the pressure on her wound and cringed as she watched more blood flow out. Alex's face was now ghastly pale and glistened with sweat.

It was extremely difficult trying to get Alex up with her hands cuffed together. But Nikita managed by easing Alex's good arm around her shoulders and steadying her by grasping her at the waist. Nikita lifted the two of them with her legs and used the wall for extra support. Alex grunted, as every movement was tiresome and painful.

Mia stood impatiently, keeping the gun aimed at Nikita as they slowly made their way to the door of the van.

"In." Mia pointed to the empty floor of the van.

Nikita sat Alex down on edge of the van opening, leaning her against one side of the door, as she climbed in first. As gently as possible, she dragged Alex into the van, leaving a trail of Alex's blood on the van's floor. While Mia made her way to the driver's seat, Nikita quickly surveyed the vans surroundings, searching for any possible escape or anything useful for that matter. She found nothing. After all, it was a vehicle for transporting criminals. Not even the space between the front and back of the van was unprotected, giving Nikita no opportunity to try to take over the steering wheel when Mia was not alert.

She cursed under her breath coming to the realization that she and Alex were stuck in the back of this van until Mia let them out.

Nikita turned her attention back to Alex, who was in desperate need of medical attention. She laid Alex down on the uncomfortable van floor and began to unbutton her guard uniform to get a closer look at the wound. Peeling the bloody garment from the wound made Alex gasp in pain.

"I'm sorry, Alex. But I need to get a better look at it." Alex understood and clenched her teeth through the rest of the process. Finally Nikita had gotten the soaked uniform off, leaving Alex in her white tank top, which was now almost completely stained crimson red. Nikita crumpled up the soiled uniform so that the area untouched by blood could be put under Alex's head as a pillow to make her at least a little bit less uncomfortable then she already was.

Nikita then focused her attention on finding something to slow the bleeding. She searched around the van floor for anything but only found old food wrappers and empty water bottles. Thankfully she came across a white towel hidden in the corner. She quickly pressed it to the wound forcing Alex to cry out and struggle beneath her.

"Sorry!" Nikita yelped. "Sorry…sorry. Alex, I'm sorry, this is my fault. I shouldn't have asked you to come with me." Nikita gently touched Alex's face with the back of her hand, while still making sure pressure was being applied.

"No." Alex replied, barely audible. "I-I wanted to come. It was my decision."

Nikita began to reach for her hand to give her a reassuring squeeze but stopped herself when she realized that grabbing Alex's hands would force her to take pressure off of the wound due to the handcuffs still restraining her.

Instead she looked into Alex's eyes and gave her a soft smile, trying to reassure that everything was going to be all right. Nikita panicked for a moment when she saw Alex's eyes close so she quickly shook her awake.

Nikita sighed in relief when she saw her eyes shoot open. "Alex, you have to stay awake okay?"

"I'm tired, Nikita." Alex exclaimed.

"I know, but please just stay awake for me." Alex nodded her head.

Nikita was growing increasingly uneasy and angry. She left Alex's side for a moment and made her way to the window separating Mia and the back of the van. Nikita knocked on the window to get her attention, accidentally smudging Alex's blood on the glass.

"What?" Mia growled.

"Please, can you take the handcuffs off? I need to help Alex."

"Nice try, but I'm not taking any chances."

"She's going to bleed to death if I don't do something!" Nikita shouted through the glass.

"Not my problem."

Nikita calmed herself for a moment, "Mia, Alex doesn't deserve this. Please, help her." Nikita was practically begging Mia for Alex's life. If this didn't work, Nikita didn't know what would.

"I said no. Shut up."

Nikita became extremely frustrated and banged on the glass shouting fowl names at Mia. It was no use the glass nor Mia would budge.

"I swear to God, if you let her die you'll have to kill me before I cooperate with you. For your sake, you better not let her die." Nikita threatened.

Nikita crawled back over to Alex and reapplied pressure. The towel was losing its white color to a dark red one faster and faster with each minute. By now they had been in the van for about thirty minutes, which doesn't seem like much time at all, but Nikita knew Alex was deteriorating fast.

"Alex, please stay with me." Nikita whispered worriedly.

Suddenly, the van came to a halt and the back door was thrust open.

**What do you guys think? What do you think should happen next? Please Review!**


	2. The Warehouse

**Thank you all for the support so far! It motivates me to continue to update. Anyways, I did a bit of research on gunshot wounds for this chapter, but remember I'm no doctor. Enjoy! **

Through the open van doors Mia stood with her gun aimed at Nikita, while Joshua and a few men she didn't recognize approached the vehicle.

"I thought we'd lost you?" Joshua asked as he reached Mia.

"I had to come back."

"You got away from the FBI. How did you manage that?" Joshua questioned suspiciously.

"I'll explain everything. Let's just get them secure inside first."

"Who are they?" Joshua pointed to the two women in the back of the van.

"Again, I'll explain everything inside. Let's just say they will be very useful to us."

Joshua nodded in approval and motioned to the three men behind him to approach the van.

Two men roughly grabbed the semi-conscious Alex and proceeded to lift her from the van.

"Don't touch her!" Nikita growled.

The third man grabbed Nikita harshly, pulling her out of the vehicle. Nikita knew she could take him, but rejected the idea when she realized that she couldn't get Alex away safely too.

The two men carrying Alex led the way to the doors of the building, while the other man nudged Nikita along a few feet behind. Joshua and Mia closed the door of the van and trailed.

Nikita tried to make out her location, but she didn't recognize any of her surroundings. It looked as if they were in the middle of an abandoned warehouse district, the one they were entering looking almost exactly the same as the others.

Two men opened the large metal doors of the warehouse from the inside revealing a large room containing crates of what looked like weapons and ammunition. About fifteen armed men and women were walking around organizing the crates. A flight of stairs sat against the wall to the far right of the warehouse.

"Put them upstairs." Joshua commanded.

The second floor revealed some sort of headquarters. A single table with scattered papers sat on the far end of the room. This place did not seem like it was made to hold prisoners, which worried Nikita.

"Put them in the corner over there and give us some privacy." Joshua nodded his head to the corner farthest away from the only door leading to the stairs.

After the men laid Alex down on the hard wooden floor and left the room, Nikita crouched down to check Alex's condition. Her skin was still slick with sweat and her face was still sickeningly pale. Nikita gently brushed a stray piece of hair off of Alex's forehead when she felt the heat radiating from Alex's skin. Noticing the warmth, she pressed the back of her hand to Alex's forehead to check for fever. She jumped back at the startling heat. Nikita knew Alex was running a fever of at least 100 degrees.

Nikita was beginning to fear that she was going to lose Alex. Of course she would do everything in her power to prevent it, but she was starting to worry that it would not be enough. She couldn't lose Alex. She just couldn't. Alex had been through so much in her short lifetime and didn't deserve any of this. Nikita just wanted Alex to live a happy rest of her life after she rescued her, and now she risked losing her.

Nikita quickly snapped back to reality when she heard Mia and Joshua begin to speak. She reapplied pressure on Alex's wound and listened carefully to the conversation.

"So are you going to tell me how you escaped federal prison?" Joshua questioned.

"There's something I have to tell you." Mia sighed. "When you met me I was undercover…a covert-ops program called Division. They told me I was protecting the country, but it was a lie. I thought if I told you before-" Joshua grabbed Mia's throat in anger.

"Please Joshua, I left them." She stared him directly in the eyes. "I left."

"You of all people know what it's like. I killed for them; journalists, witnesses, whistleblowers, anybody who threatened their power." Joshua loosened his grip on Mia's throat.

"I didn't think there was anyway to ever make it right. But when you told me your story I knew there was a way out for me. For us."

"That's where they are involved." Mia pointed to Nikita and Alex in the corner. Nikita pretended as if she were focused on Alex and not their conversation.

"We make an example of them. Show Division who really has the power."

"Division, are they still after you?" Joshua asked.

"They won't stop us. Especially if we have them." Mia replied.

"What are you suggesting?"

"We publicly execute them."

"I want to be the one…to do it." Mia exclaimed.

"Not yet. We'll see when the time comes." Joshua replied and left the room.

Before Nikita could even react to Mia's statement, she heard a muffled cough coming from Alex.

"Nikita?" Alex whispered.

"Alex?" Nikita responded.

"I-I can't breathe." She wheezed.

Panic struck Nikita like a brick wall. The gunshot nicked Alex's subclavian artery, which caused blood to fill up around her lungs, creating pressure that made it difficult for Alex's lungs to expand.

"Hold on, Alex. You'll be okay, I promise." Nikita exclaimed, trying to reassure herself more than Alex.

Nikita called over to Mia who was looking over papers at the table. "Mia, Alex can't breathe. Help her."

Before Mia could reply, Nikita warned, "You know what will happen if you let her die. Besides, it'll make for a better show if you have two people to execute publicly instead of one." Nikita was trying just about anything to get Alex help.

Mia decided it was best if Alex lived for now and walked over leisurely.

"What do you need?" Mia crouched next to Nikita.

"A-a knife, some alcohol, a rubber tube, a glass of water, and some towels." Nikita stuttered. "Hurry, please." She begged.

While Mia ran off to get the supplies, Nikita turned her focus back to Alex.

"Alex, look at me." The wheezing girl weakly turned her head towards Nikita. "You're going to be okay. Just stay with me."

Mia came running back into the room and dropped the supplies in front of Nikita.

"I can't help her unless I have two hands." Nikita held up her still cuffed hands.

Mia thought for a moment weighing her options, "Alright, but they go back on after she's stable. And if you try anything I will not hesitate to kill both of you."

Nikita nodded as she rubbed her raw wrists. "I'm going to need your help too."

"Turn her on her side." The two women gently rolled Alex on her side.

"Alright Alex, I need to remove the pressure that's pushing against your lungs. But it's going to hurt."

"Ok." Alex wheezed.

"Mia, I need you to hold her arm above her head." Nikita, as gently as possible grabbed Alex's right arm and lifted it above her head so her side was exposed. Alex grunted in pain as the movement agitated her wound. "Make sure you keep pressure on the wound too." Nikita handed her one of the towels. With her free hand, Mia applied pressure to the gunshot.

Nikita cut a small slit in Alex's white tank top so she could access her chest cavity. She poured alcohol on the knife and Alex's side to quickly sterilize the incision spot.

"Here we go, Alex." Alex was unresponsive but her wheezing and difficulty breathing could be heard across the room.

Nikita pressed the knife into her skin. Alex thrashed underneath her trying to escape the pain.

"Hold her still!" Nikita ordered Mia, who tightened her grip on Alex's arm.

When the incision was done, Nikita dug her two fingers into the gash and stuck the rubber tube inside. She fed it in for a few inches until she was sure it reached the right spot. She grabbed the opposite end of the rubber tube and stuck it into the glass of water to draw the blood out and equalize the pressure.

Immediately blood began to pour into the glass. Nikita sighed in relief when she saw Alex's wheezing begin to slow.

"You're okay, Alex. You're okay." Nikita brushed the hair from Alex's face.

"Thank you." She mouthed to Mia.

"Give me your hands." Nikita complied while Mia re-handcuffed her.

Joshua stood in the doorway with his arms crossed, as if he had been there the whole time, "What are you doing?"

**What did you guys think? How do you think Joshua will react? Please review!**


	3. Hold On

**Again, thank you for the support! It really encourages me to update quicker. Unfortunately, I am very busy this week and will have little time to update. So expect an update at the beginning of the weekend. Hopefully this chapter can hold you over for a few days. Enjoy!**

Mia was startled at Joshua's presence but quickly regained her composure. "They have to be alive in order to execute them."

Joshua still remained in the doorway with his arms crossed. He had a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"I have a better idea." He motioned to Mia to join him at the table.

"What is it?" Mia asked when they reached the table.

"Can you still get in contact with Division?"

"Yes?" Mia had puzzled look on her face.

"Call them up." He handed her the untraceable cell phone.

"Why? I thought we were-"

"Just do it." Joshua interrupted.

Mia handed him back the phone once she finished dialing.

"Hello? Who is this?" Ryan Fletcher asked.

"If you want to see your two operatives alive again, I suggest you do as I say."

"What do you want, Joshua?" Ryan growled.

"$10 million."

"What are you doing, Joshua?! We're supposed to be making an example of them, not negotiating ransom money!" Mia interjected.

"Quiet!" Joshua yelled as he covered the receiver on the cell phone so Ryan couldn't hear the arguing.

Mia stared blankly with surprise and anger at Joshua. This was not the original plan. Joshua was supposed to lead the Third Wave in taking back power for third world countries, not trying to make quick money.

"We don't negotiate." Ryan stated.

"Well then, that's too bad." Joshua was about to hang up when he heard Ryan yell, "Wait!"

"Do we have a deal then?"

"How do I know you already didn't kill them?"

"Believe me, they're both alive and well. Well one of them is for the most part." Joshua snickered.

"Prove it. Let me talk to them." Joshua handed the phone to Nikita.

"Nikita?"

"Ryan" Nikita sighed.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She replied.

"And Alex?" Ryan already knew the answer.

"We need to get her out of here, now."

"We're doing everything we can, Nikita. Just hold on." Joshua snatched the phone back from Nikita and wiped Alex's blood that Nikita smeared on it on his pant leg.

"See? Alive." Joshua mocked.

"Prepare the money for the transaction tomorrow night. I'll contact you." Joshua hung up the phone before Ryan could reply.

"What the hell was that?" Mia was furious.

"It is my decision." Joshua replied almost stoically.

"This was about making it right? Was this all a lie, just for the money?" Mia accused.

"This is not a discussion. Now, get them some blankets and water. They need to be alive for tomorrow."

"You selfish bastard!" Mia screamed.

Joshua walked out the door unaffected by anything Mia said.

Mia stood quiet for a moment before she drew her gun in frustration and anger.

She made her way towards Nikita and Alex.

"Mia, what are you doing?" Nikita asked.

"Ending this."

"You heard what Joshua said. You need us alive."

"Screw Joshua." Mia raised the gun a few inches from Nikita's head.

Nikita brought her hands up, showing Mia she wanted no trouble. "You don't need to do this. Joshua was the one that hurt you, not us."

"Shut up!" She commanded, pushing the gun against Nikita's head.

By now, Alex was fully conscious and aware of what was going on, but there was nothing she could do to help.

"If Joshua won't kill you, then I will." She put her finger on the trigger.

Alex let out a small groan of discomfort. However, it was enough to distract Mia for a split second. Nikita took the opportunity and swung her legs around, swiftly knocking Mia off her feet and sending the gun scattering a few yards away. Mia's back hit the wooden floor with a thud. Nikita scrambled on her knees to grab the gun, but Mia retaliated quickly, sending her fist into Nikita's cheek.

Nikita instinctively reacted by throwing a punch at Mia's face, but forgot that her hands were still cuffed. Mia was able to easily block the punch and kneed Nikita in the stomach. Nikita doubled over for a moment and Mia leaped for the gun. Her fingers grasped the handle right as she felt the metal chinks of the handcuffs press against her throat. Nikita's grip tightened, cutting off Mia's oxygen. Mia clawed against the handcuffs choking her, but it was no use. Nikita's grip was too strong. The gun clattered to the floor as Mia's struggles became weaker.

Just as Mia was about to pass out, Nikita released her grip, sending Mia crashing to the floor, gasping for breath. Nikita reached for the gun but was startled by the sound of a gunshot.

She looked up to see Joshua, gun raised and Mia with a bullet in her skull.

"She was a pain in the ass anyway." Joshua exclaimed. He aimed the gun at Nikita. "Kick the gun to me."

Nikita raised her hands in surrender and kicked the gun to Joshua. He tossed a blanket and two water bottles on the ground in front of her, picked up Mia's gun, then turned, closed the door and locked it behind him.

Nikita didn't know what to think about what had just happened. That could have been their only opportunity to escape. But at least Mia was dead and Joshua wanted them alive until tomorrow. Tomorrow. Nikita didn't know if Alex could make it that long with everything she'd already been through. Alex.

She gathered the blanket and waters and ran back to Alex who was still lying in the same position Nikita had left her in; lying on her side with her arm above her head so the tube could do its job.

"Hey, Alex." Nikita took Alex's hand in hers and gave it a slight squeeze.

"Hey." Alex croaked in reply.

"I guess you kinda saved my ass back there with that distraction." Nikita smiled.

"Hah-…ow." Alex winced.

"Easy." Nikita soothed.

"I-I can't lie like this anymore, Nikita. It hurts."

"Okay, let's move you onto your back. Ready?" Alex nodded.

Nikita helped Alex move her right down arm from over her head, careful to not disturb the tube. Alex grimaced at the stiffness and pain in her shoulder. Nikita gently turned Alex onto her back and rested her head in Nikita's lap. She grabbed one of the clean towels and tied it tightly around the wound so she wouldn't have to constantly keep putting pressure on it. Nikita checked the tube in Alex's side to make sure it was still functioning then draped the blanket over Alex who was now shivering. She carefully poured water into Alex's mouth; trying to get some much needed fluids into her. She brushed the stray pieces of hair from Alex's forehead and whispered soothing words into her ear. Nikita was trying to make Alex as comfortable as possible for the night. She rested her head against the wall and sighed.

Neither Nikita nor Alex got a second of sleep during the night. Alex was in constant pain, moaning and groaning throughout most of the night. A part of Nikita wished Alex was unconscious so she didn't have to suffer as much. Nikita spent the whole night sitting against the wall with Alex's head in her lap, constantly checking to see if she was still breathing and trying to comfort her as much as she could. Every time Nikita's eyes would start to close, she would startle awake when she heard Alex's whimpers.

"Nikita?" Nikita was surprised when she heard Alex call her name in the middle of the night.

"What do you need, Alex?" Nikita asked.

"Nothing. I-I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me."

"You don't need to thank me, Alex."

"If I don't make it out of here, will-" Tears began to well up in Alex's eyes.

"Shhh, Alex, you're gonna be fine." Nikita searched for Alex's hand and gave a strong squeeze when she found it.

"But if I don't, please tell Sean I love him and that he shouldn't stay with Division just because of me. And Michael…thank Michael for always looking after me when I was a recruit. And tell Birkhoff… he's a nerd." Alex sniffled.

"Stop Alex, you tell them yourself. We're going to be fine, I promise."

Alex couldn't see, but tears began to flow down Nikita's cheeks at the thought of really losing Alex.

"Our boys will pull through. I know they will." Nikita hoped.

"You just have to hold on a little longer."

Without warning, Nikita heard a loud bang coming from the first floor of the warehouse. Many more followed. She was confused until she realized that they were gunshots ringing in the air. The transaction was not supposed to happen until tomorrow; not the middle of the night?

She heard voices yelling but couldn't make out anything that they were saying. Suddenly she heard footsteps climbing up the stairs. She grasped Alex's hand in both of hers and squeezed tightly, bracing for whoever was on the other side of the door.

The door creaked as it was slowly opened, and a tall figure masked by the darkness of night took a step inside.

**What did you think? Who do you think is at the door? Please review!**


	4. Savior

**Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than usual, but hey at least it's an update right? Anyways, I have to admit this is not my best chapter. I've been super busy with classes and work so I've had barely anytime to write, let alone think about the story. Enjoy this for now and hopefully I can get another chapter up this weekend!**

Nikita squinted her eyes to try and identify the dark figure.

"Michael?" She called out, hoping he had come to their rescue.

Suddenly, the lights flickered, only to reveal Joshua storming into the room.

"Let's go! Get up!" He shouted as he jogged towards Nikita and Alex. Joshua's gun alternated between Nikita and Alex as he nudged them to move quicker.

"What's happening?" Nikita asked but was ignored.

Alex was slowly becoming aware of what was going on. Joshua grew impatient quickly.

"Hurry up!" He kept looking over his shoulder as if someone was about to walk in at any moment.

"She can't move any faster!" Nikita defended Alex.

Joshua became frustrated at Alex's sluggish state. He a sent a powerful kick into her stomach, instantly knocking out the tube still in her flesh and forcing her back to the ground. Blood sprayed from the tube as well as from the incision spot.

"What are you doing? You'll kill her!" She screamed at Joshua as she knelt defensively in front of Alex, who was coughing and struggling to catch her breath.

More gunshots were heard downstairs.

Nikita and Joshua's attention was turned to Alex who was racked with a coughing fit. However, it was no normal coughing fit.

Nikita gasped in horror when she saw the blood splattering from Alex's mouth and the wheezing begin again.

"Damn it!" Nikita shouted. "Her lung is collapsing! How the hell do you expect her to move when she can't even breathe?"

"Get up now!" Joshua still yelled.

Nikita was furious with the sight of Alex's condition. She leaped for Joshua's legs, taking him by surprise. He fell backwards hitting his head on the wooden floor, stunned momentarily. Nikita lunged on top of him and immediately smashed her handcuffed fists into his face, instantly breaking his nose. Crimson flowed from his nose as he gathered his senses and used his brute strength to throw Nikita off of him.

He rose quickly, grabbing Nikita by the throat with both of his hands. As he attempted to choke the life out of her she realized his most vulnerable spot was left unguarded. She kicked him in the groin with all her strength, which forced him to immediately fall to his knees in pain. Nikita made her dash for the gun laying a few feet away, but Joshua grabbed a hold of her ankle just before she made it out of his reach. He pulled hard, causing Nikita to lose her balance and hit her head hard on the ground. Her vision became blurry and she couldn't focus on what was going on. Before she could react, Joshua pulled her to her knees, gun aimed at her head a few inches away.

This is it, she thought. I'm sorry I couldn't save us, Alex.

She closed her eyes and waited to hear the gunshot go off.

Bang.

But blackness did not overtake her. She opened her eyes in confusion.

She saw Joshua lying dead on the ground, a puddle of blood quickly forming underneath him. She looked up to see Michael lowering his gun.

"Michael?" She gasped. It was for real this time.

She scrambled to her feet and ran into his arms. He gently kissed her on the forehead as he hugged her so tightly she couldn't breathe. Alex, she remembered.

"Michael, Alex…she's…it's bad."

The two sprinted to the woman on the ground and kneeled next to her.

"The van is right outside the warehouse. Do you think we can move her?" Michael asked.

"It's our only option." Nikita responded.

Alex's breathing was short and labored; dribbles of blood stained her chin.

"Alex, you're safe now. Just hold on a little longer." Nikita whispered into her ear as she tried to wipe off some of the blood on Alex's face.

Nikita nodded in approval as Michael scooped Alex effortlessly into his arms. Nikita cringed when she heard a pained cry escape from Alex's mouth.

Michael sprinted as fast as he could, but as gently as he could, down the stairs of the warehouse. Sean stood at the bottom of the stairs, staring in disbelief at the sight of Alex.

Sean said nothing. He just followed behind Michael and Nikita making sure there were no more armed men firing at them.

Michael gently laid Alex down in the back of the van with Nikita and he as Sean sprinted to the drivers seat and immediately started the vehicle.

"We're clear." Michael shouted to Sean, who sped away from the warehouse back to Division headquarters.

Although Division vehicles weren't ambulances, they were equipped with some medical supplies. Nikita grabbed a blanket and slid it under Alex's head as a pillow while Michael rummaged through the first aid kit.

He only managed to find some gauze, which they quickly unwrapped and pressed to Alex's gunshot wound and the incision site.

That was all they could do for her at the moment. They could do nothing for her collapsed lung but pray that she could hold on until they made it to Division.

"Stay with us, Alex." Nikita grabbed Alex's hand a squeezed. She was slightly relieved when she felt semi-conscious Alex squeeze back weakly.

The van was completely silent except for the rumbling of the engine and Alex's short labored breaths, which seemed to be amplified by the silence.

Nikita and Michael both watched the rise and fall of Alex's chest for the whole car ride, occasionally looking at each other. The 15 minutes it took Sean to speed to Division felt like hours, especially to Nikita.

Finally, Sean shouted to the back of the van, "We're here."

Sean jogged to the back of the van and opened up the door.

"Come on! Come on!" He shouted at the doctors wheeling the gurney towards the van.

Nikita never let go of Alex's hand as they loaded her onto the gurney. As soon as Alex was secure, they took of sprinting down the hallways towards Division medical. Nikita ran along side the gurney tightly gripping Alex's hand while Sean ran along the other side with my Michael jogging closely behind.

Nikita heard the doctor running ahead of the gurney trying to assess all of Alex's injuries, "…gunshot wound to the right subclavian artery, hemothorax, and collapsed right lung. Get oxygen, a chest tube, an IV drip, and a blood transfusion prepped in the operating room now."

Nikita and Sean alternated talking to Alex, "Alex, stay with us. You're going to be fine."

"Hang in there, Alex."

Alex turned her head back in forth to try to see where the voices kept coming from. She could feel Nikita and Sean's presences but couldn't make out what they were saying.

All of a sudden Alex's eyes closed and Nikita shouted, "She's not breathing!"

"She's crashing!" Another doctor exclaimed.

A strong hand grabbed Nikita's arm and pulled her away from the gurney.

"Let the doctors do their job, Nikita." Michael tried to comfort her.

He embraced her tightly as they watched the gurney disappear behind the doors of Division medical.

"Get the paddles charged!" A doctor commanded from behind the doors.

Then all was quiet and Nikita and Michael stared down an empty hallway.

**What did you think? What should happen next? Please review!**


	5. Questions

**What'd you guys think of tonight's episode? Alex is starting to take a turn down a "darker path" isn't she? Well, here's the next chapter as I promised. I also hope to upload another chapter this weekend too. Anyways, enjoy! **

"Nikita." Michael whispered as she stared intensely down the empty hallway.

"Nikita." He said louder, shaking her a bit to get her attention.

She turned to face him. "What, Michael?"

"You should probably get cleaned up." He advised.

Nikita looked down at her body. Her clothes were now stained red. Her arms and hands covered in blood. Alex's blood.

She sighed. For the first time since she had rescued Alex, she was scared to death that she was actually going to lose her. Not scared that Alex would run off and betray her, like she did when she found out the truth about her father's death, but scared that Alex was going to die. Of course Nikita knew things like this happen all the time. They put their lives on the line every time they go on a mission. But she had never thought she would actually have to face it. All she could do was pray that Alex was going to make it.

"You're right." She decided. Michael kissed her gently on the forehead then headed to Ops to speak with Ryan and Birkhoff.

A few minutes later, Nikita went to go meet up with Michael, Ryan, and Birkhoff. They were in mid-conversation when the saw Nikita walk into the room and immediately became silent.

"Hey, Nikki." Birkhoff decided to break the silence.

"Hey, Nerd." She softly smiled at him. "How did you manage to find us?"

"All prison transport vehicles have tracking devices for when psycho criminals like to go for a little joy ride. Good thing for us that those idiots didn't have the common sense to dump the truck when you got to the warehouse. As soon as we narrowed down which truck it was, we tracked its location and boom, here you are."

"Thanks, Nerd."

"Sure thing, Nikki."

"How's Alex?" Ryan asked. Michael gave him a disapproving look, revealing to Ryan that it was not a good question to ask Nikita.

"I haven't heard anything yet." She frowned.

"Sean's been there the whole time. I'm sure he'll fill us in on Alex's condition the second he finds out." Michael chimed in.

"Anyways, Birkhoff, have you found out more on Joshua yet?" Ryan changed the subject.

"Nothing yet." Birkhoff answered.

"More on Joshua? He's dead?" Michael asked curiously.

"We think he was part of a bigger plan." Birkhoff said as he typed quickly on his keyboard. "He had multiple off-shore accounts where he was giving and receiving large amounts of money to another account. I'm trying to locate that account as we speak."

"We're trying to locate that account as we speak." Sonya butted in.

Birkhoff shook his head in annoyance, " No, you're supposed to be looking for other intel on Joshua. I'm locating the account-"

Birkoff stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw the others turn to face Sean who had just walk in the room with a worried look on his face.

"How is she?" Michael spoke up.

"She's out of surgery. The doctors said she'll be okay."

Everyone in the room breathed a sigh of relief.

Michael and Nikita's eyes met. He nodded in approval before she could even say anything. He'd figured she was going to go see Alex now that she was out of surgery.

Nikita walked into Division medical as a doctor was checking Alex's vitals and adjusting her IV and morphine drip. Her eyes quickly found Alex who was lying unconscious on the hospital bed.

"How is she?" Nikita asked the doctor.

"As you know, when she was brought in, her heart stopped beating. Luckily we were able to resuscitate her and get her to surgery. In surgery we we're successfully repaired the damage to her shoulder and lung." Nikita didn't look anymore relieved.

"You should pat yourself on the back. If it weren't for your medical actions you performed on her in the field, she wouldn't be here right now." The doctor finished adjusting the IV.

"She should be waking up anytime now." The doctor told Nikita as she walked out the door.

Nikita grabbed a chair, dragged it to the side of the bed, and sat down. There, she was able to get a detailed look at Alex's features. Alex's usually glowing face was more pale than normal. Nikita saw the bags under Alex's eyes, signs of exhaustion. Nikita couldn't blame her for what she had been through the last couple of days.

Nikita reached for Alex's hand, her right one, which was untouched by the many tubes and wires that were connected to her left. She was careful not to lift it too much, fearing that it would cause Alex pain if it agitated her shoulder. She slid her hand under Alex's and lightly squeezed showing the unconscious Alex that she was by her side.

Alex felt the movement and slowly opened her heavy eyes. It took her a few moments to register where she was and what was going on. Her head was fuzzy, probably from the drugs, but the memories came flooding back to her, a little to fast for her liking. Getting shot, held hostage, and finally, being rescued. She remembered bright lights moving above and people shouting things at her that she couldn't make out. Then came blackness.

"Hey." Nikita said in a soothing voice when she realized Alex was waking up. Nikita squeezed a little harder to reassure Alex.

"He-" Alex tried to respond but found her throat too dry and raspy, turning her words into a cough.

Nikita quickly grabbed the cup of water from the bedside table and held it up to Alex's mouth for her to sip. Alex drained the cup in a matter of seconds. She was probably dehydrated, but that's what the IV is supposed to help with.

Nikita placed the empty cup back on the table while Alex settled into a non-painful position. Every movement sent excruciating pain shooting through her shoulder and her side where the doctors cut her open. Although, the morphine took some of the edge of.

"Glad to see you awake." Nikita smiled.

Alex smiled weakly in response.

"How are you feeling?"

"Oh, you know, like someone hit my shoulder and side with a sludge hammer and then ran me over with a truck."

"I can tell the doctor to give you more morphine if you want."

"No!" Alex jumped. "Nikita, can you tell them to take me off that stuff."

"Alex, I really don't think that's a good idea. You're already in a lot of pai-"

"Nikita, please." Alex cut her off. "I don't want to get used to relying on that stuff again. Please." She begged.

"Alright." Nikita agreed worriedly. "I'll go get the doctor, hold on."

Alex could faintly hear Nikita and the doctor talking outside. Then they both walked back in the room. Nikita sat back down in her chair while the nurse unattached Alex's morphine drip then left.

"Thank you." Alex squeezed Nikita's hand this time. She grimaced in pain from the movement. The lack of morphine coursing through her veins was already starting to affect Alex. Every deep breathe or small movement caused Alex a great deal of pain. Nikita felt for her. She wanted her to not be in pain or at least unconscious so she didn't have to feel as much. But Alex was stubborn, if she didn't want pain medication then she wouldn't have any.

"You sure you don't want-"

"Yeah" Alex interjected.

A knock on the door turned their attention to Michael who was standing in the doorway with his hands in his pockets.

"How are you feeling, Alex?" Michael asked.

"Fine." She smiled at him.

Michael turned his attention to Nikita. " Nikita, Birkhoff's found something on Joshua's accounts. You better come see this."

Nikita nodded. Michael gave the two some privacy and headed back to Ops.

"You want me to stay?" She asked Alex.

"No, I'm fine, go see what the nerd wants." Nikita chuckled.

"Alright, I'll be back soon. Get some rest." She gave Alex's hand one last strong squeeze before she let go and made her way to Ops.

"What do you got, Nerd?" Nikita walked over to Michael and Ryan who were crowded around Birkhoff.

"Remember how we we're tracking the account Joshua was making transactions with?" She nodded.

"Well, we've identified its owner. In fact it's one that we've seen before. I don't know how we didn't see it sooner. Unless it was encrypted aft-"

"Birkhoff!" The three of them yelled together.

"Sorry! Sorry!" He apologized.

"Well, whose is it?" Nikita asked.

Birkhoff paused for a moment. His face became eerily serious. "…Amanda's."

**Alex lives! What did you guys think? What does Amanda have to do with any of this? Please review!**


	6. New Threats

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy and haven't had any time or motivation to write. But here's the next chapter. It's the shortest chapter of the fic. I apologize. But I will hopefully upload another chapter this holiday weekend. Thanks for the support! Enjoy!**

"What does Amanda have to do with Joshua?" Michael asked confused.

"Why would they be transferring money back and forth to each other?" Ryan added.

"I don't know guys, I'm working on it." Birkhoff replied as he reached for his energy drink.

"Alright, I'm going to go check on Alex." Nikita stated.

* * *

Sean lightly knocked on the door to Alex's room. He didn't wait for her to respond before entering. "Hey, how are you feeling?" He sat down at the foot of the bed, careful not to cause too much movement.

"I'm okay." Alex shrugged.

"Really, cause that's not what it looks like to me." Sean said sternly.

"What are you still doing here, Alex?" He said in a much softer tone.

"You know why I'm here, Sean."

"Alex, this isn't your fight. It's Nikita's."

"The day she rescued me from the my parents' mansion it became my fight." Alex became a little more agitated.

"She almost got you killed today!" Sean raised his voice.

"It was my decision to take that bullet for her, Sean. It's about time I save her life for a change." Alex grew louder.

Sean adjusted his position. The movement sent a jolt of pain through Alex's body, causing her to let out a small gasp. She tried to hide it from Sean by clamping her jaw tightly but he still could see the pain in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Sean reached forward to touch Alex's right hand resting on the bed. Despite the pain in her shoulder, she pulled her hand away in rejection.

"Look, Alex, I'm not just going to stand by and watch this place destroy another person I love."

"What?" Alex gasped in surprise.

Sean leaned towards Alex, careful not to disturb her. He gently grasped the side of her face and proceeded to kiss her. Still surprised, Alex did not pull away. After a moment she returned the kiss, pressing her soft lips against his sweet ones. After several seconds, Sean pulled away. He looked up and stared into Alex's blue eyes.

"I love you. But if that's not enough of a reason for you to leave, then I got no reason to stay."

Alex just stared at Sean in disbelief as he stood up and walked out. Before Alex could get a word out, he was out the door. Nikita glanced at Sean as she walked passed him into the room. She could see anger in his face and pain in his eyes.

"What was that about?"

Alex sighed and leaned back against the pillows.

"What's wrong?" Nikita noticed the frown on Alex's face. She sat down in the chair and rested her hand on Alex's leg.

"Nothing." Alex murmured.

"Come on, Alex. What's going on?" Nikita knew Alex better than that. Obviously Alex was upset about something and Nikita was not going to let it slide that easily.

"Sean…he doesn't want me to be here." Alex admitted.

"Well it's not his decision to make." Nikita assured her.

"He said he loved me…and that it's either Division or him."

Nikita sighed. "Alex, he just cares about you. He doesn't want you to get hurt. And after everything that's happened the last couple of days, I don't blame him for thinking that."

She grabbed Alex's hand. "You know you don't have to stay for me, right? I want you to be wherever you think is best for you."

"I want to be here, Nikita. This is my fight too."

Nikita and Alex were both startled by the sound of the TV turning on in the corner of the room. They curiously stared at the screen which displayed only static. By the chattering in the hallways, they could tell all of the other TVs throughout Division were all mysteriously on.

Just as Nikita was about to say something, a figure appeared on the screen. This figure was a middle-aged woman with a short haircut and a snicker on her face. Nikita and Alex immediately identified the woman. Amanda.

"Hello Division." Amanda smiled. "I see that you've met my former associate, Joshua. Thank you for putting him down, he was becoming quite a hassle anyway."

The girls could hear Ryan in the other room shouting, "Shut it off!"

"I can't, she's overrode the entire system!" Birkhoff yelled as he furiously typed on the keyboard.

"I'm sure you are all wondering how I managed to break into the computer systems of a place that you've always thought was safe." Amanda continued. "Well, you no longer have a safe place."

"You see, Nikita," Nikita grew more tense. "I gave you everything. And you used it against me. Now, I will hunt you. I will find you. And I will make you pay. But I won't kill you, Nikita. Death is the last step of your journey and we're not there yet. I'll start with your loved ones. I will kill every last one of them slowly and painfully right before your eyes. Then, and only then, do you have my permission to die."

The screen flickered to blackness.

**Really short, I'm sorry. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. What do you think Alex will do about Sean? What do you think Amanda is planning? Please review!**


	7. The Mole

**Again, sorry for the slow updates but I've been super busy lately. But here's another update. Enjoy!**

Things had been eerily quiet around Division in terms of Amanda. Ever since the Amanda incident four days ago, everyone in Division had been working vigorously to find out how Amanda was able to break into the system. Especially Birkhoff; who had been typing away on his keyboard for three days straight, only stopping to use the bathroom or get some more energy drinks.

Alex had been out of Division medical for two days, despite the doctor's insistence that she stay for at least a few more. The pain was clearly evident in her face. With every step she takes, she grimaces at the pulling in her side and the stiffness in her shoulder. Nikita easily reads Alex's face like a book and is constantly hounding Alex to "take it easy", especially since Alex keeps telling her that she doesn't want to take any pain medication at the chance that she may relapse again. She's heard nothing from Sean; she's even tried calling him a few times but only gets his voicemail. The thought pops into her head that Amanda got to him first, but she quickly reminds herself that he is just ignoring her. She's still worried though; but Alex is stubborn and moves about Division as if nothing is bothering her.

* * *

Nikita, Alex, Michael, and Ryan sit in Ops trying to conjure up a plan to catch the next loose agent on the Dirty Thirty list. Everyone is tense and although they are all talking about the next mission, no one is really listening because planted in the back of all of their heads is the fact that they have heard absolutely nothing about Amanda since the incident. And every spy knows that silence is deadly.

Suddenly Sonya burst through the door, causing everyone to look up, "Birkhoff's got something."

The four immediately dropped everything they were doing and rushed to see Birkhoff.

"What is it?" Ryan asked.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news first?"

"Come on Birkhoff, just tell us." Michael exclaimed.

"Calm down, Mikey." Birkhoff takes a gulp of his energy drink. "Anyways, the good news is that I don't think Amanda is planning an attack on Division anytime soon-"

"How do you know that?" Nikita interrupts.

"Here's the bad news…Amanda's got a mole inside Division."

The four stare in disbelief with their arms crossed. Except for Alex who has her right arm bound tightly to her side with a sling.

"Someone's been sending encrypted messages to Amanda from inside."

A mole? Alex thought. She remembered her time in Division as a recruit while Percy was still in charge. She was the one sending encrypted messages to Nikita from inside Division. She was the mole. Now she could only wonder who it was. Any of these hundreds of people inside Division could be secretly working for Amanda.

She quickly shook the thoughts from her head, "Can you track Amanda's location?"

"Not a chance. Amanda's got that thing encrypted and rerouted so many times, we'd search the whole planet before we'd find her."

"So how did you figure out there was a mole?"

"Well, they've been inactive for a few days now. So I was able to decrypt some of the old messages."

"So what now?" Michael asked.

"We wait." Ryan sighed.

"Wait?" Nikita barked. "We can't wait. If we wait Amanda will have the freedom to do whatever the hell she wants to us. We have to find her first."

"Nikki's right." Birkhoff chimed in. "We have to kill the bitch."

The five then noticed that all of the Division agents in the room were listening to their conversation. Any of these agents could be the mole listening in.

"Let's talk privately in Ops in 20 minutes." Ryan whispered.

The group dispersed into different directions; Ryan back to Ops, Michael and Nikita to go talk to each other, Alex who walked in the opposite direction towards Division medical.

* * *

The pain was killing her. Every slight movement felt like she was going to rip the stitches out. Things with Sean weren't looking too good. And now Amanda was back in the picture and looking for revenge. Alex sighed. All of these things were piling up on top of each other and crushing her. I just need something to take a little bit of the edge off, she thought.

She walked toward the doors of Division medical, made sure no one was near her, and walked inside. She made her way to the medication cabinet; after all she knew where everything was because she'd been there so many times.

She scanned the labels of the containers until she found one that read "Oxycodone" and carefully picked it out, trying not to disturb any of the other bottles. She quickly scanned behind her to make sure no one was around, pushed open the lid, and popped one pill into her mouth. She sighed in relief at the feel of the pill making its way down her throat. One pill won't send me spiraling back into addiction, she thought. She hid the container in her jeans pocket, closed the cabinet door quietly, and walked out of Division medical to go meet the others in Ops.

Alex was the last one to enter. "You okay?" Nikita asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Alex replied quickly.

"So how do we find Amanda if Birkhoff can't track her location?" Michael folded his arms.

"We find-" Ryan started.

"The mole…" Alex stated.

"Alright, who is going to start questioning each of the agents?" Ryan asked.

"I will." Alex offered.

"Of course. It takes a mole to know a mole." Ryan snickered.

Alex glared at Ryan until he wiped the smile off of his face. Alex wasn't really in the mood for jokes, especially with everything that was going on right now. She walked out of Ops without a word.

"Was that really necessary, Ryan?" Nikita gave him a disapproving look and followed Alex out.

"Pissing off both of the girls. Nice." Michael teased.

**What did you think? Not a super suspense/action packed chapter but I've got some ideas in my head. What do you think is going to happen next?**


	8. Old Friends

**It's been awhile! I'm so glad the hiatus is finally over. It gives me more motivation to write. There haven't been many other fics being updates, so hopefully now that the show is back other people will write more too. Anyways, here's a new chapter. Enjoy!**

Alex closed the interrogation room door behind her and let out a long sigh. For five hours, she had been questioning ten suspicious Division agents that could possibly be Amanda's mole. Alex asked the agents a series of questions that she told them was "routine" for this type of run-in with Amanda. Birkhoff monitored the interrogation from Ops, looking for any signs in their facial expressions or movements that could give them away as the mole.

Alex looked both ways down the hall and made sure nobody was coming. She leaned against the wall for a moment and let out another long sigh. She was exhausted. Exhausted from interrogating agents. Exhausted from the pain and discomfort in her shoulder. Exhausted from fighting with Sean. Everything was building up. But she wasn't go to let anyone see it, especially Nikita. She checked down the hallway again and when it was clear, picked out the pill bottle from her jeans pocket and unscrewed the safety cap. She dug two pills out, popped them into her mouth and swallowed them easily, as if she was used to doing it many times before.

"Something new on Amanda?" Alex asked as she met the others in Ops.

"Yeah" Ryan exclaimed. "We tracked down one of our former agents who's supposedly an arms dealer for Amanda."

"So we find his location and wait for him to make his next transaction with Amanda and that'll lead us right to her." Michael proposed.

"James Walden is-" Ryan pointed to his picture on the large screen.

"What? James?" Nikita said in surprise.

"You know him?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, we were both recruits together when I was back in Division. He was my only friend." She quickly caught herself, "Besides Michael of course."

"Ahem!" Birkhoff interrupted.

"And Nerd." She added. " But I thought he was dead? Once I got moved up to an agent, I never saw him again. I thought they had killed him."

"Guess not. Now he's working for the Bitch." Birkhoff added.

"Well then, let's go pay him a visit." Michael said.

* * *

Michael and Nikita waited outside the warehouse where James was making a transaction with another dealer. Alex stayed back at Division because she had her hands full trying to find Amanda's mole. That was fine with Michael and Nikita. They were sure they wouldn't need much manpower to capture one man.

The warehouse doors opened. Out came a man holding a briefcase with two very large muscular men, one at each of his sides. Once they got in their car and drove away, Nikita and Michael made their move. Nikita went in first, while Michael covered her and made sure no one was outside.

James didn't look too much like a threat. He was a shorter man, with dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. A normal guy would think they could easily take him in a fight. However, they didn't know James was a trained killer.

Nikita approached him with less caution then usual. WIth James being a former friend of Nikita's, she didn't think she needed to point a loaded gun at him for their reunion.

"James?" She asked curiously.

James turned to meet the voice. "Nikita?"

"I thought you were dead?"

"I though _you_ were dead?"

"After they moved me up to field agent, I never saw you again." Nikita explained.

"Eventually I became an agent too. After you went rogue, I disappeared under the radar. Division didn't really pay much attention to me anyway, so I figured I would go unnoticed. Apparently I was right."

"So now your selling weapons…to Amanda?"

"She's just one of my many clients, but she does pay well. I hear she's after you."

"Yeah, that's why I'm here. I need your help."

"How could I help you?"

"I need you to lead us to her. Make a transaction with her and we'll track her location. That's it. So just come back to Division so Ryan can get you cleared-"

"Division? You're back in Division?" James asked surprised.

"It's a long story. Percy's dead. We run Division now. Things are different, they're better."

"I'm not going back there, Nikita. No matter who runs the damn place."

"Please, James. Division is different now."

"I can't." James sighs. "You should leave-"

Suddenly, Nikita heard a thump and James was slumped on the ground unconscious, Michael standing over him with his gun in his hand.

"Was that really necessary, Michael?"

"What? It didn't sound like he wasn't being too cooperative." Michael smirked.

* * *

Back at Division, Alex and Birkhoff had narrowed down the mole search to eight agents when Michael and Nikita returned with James.

They brought him into Ops because they didn't want any possible moles hearing their conversation about Amanda.

"You want to do this the easy way or the hard way?" Birkhoff slammed his fist on the table.

"Calm down, Nerd" Nikita teased.

"You can do this willingly or unwillingly." Michael warned.

"Boys, stop it. I'll handle it."

"James, what does Amanda have on you?" Nikita asked.

"Nothing. She just sees me as an arms dealer."

"That's perfect, Amanda will never see it coming." Alex added.

"All you need to do is let us put a tracker on the weapons you send to Amanda. That's it." Nikita informed him.

"So will you do it?" Birkhoff asked.

"I don't want to get involved with Division again. I won't."

"Well you don't really have a choice, buddy; as long as you want your own free will." Birkhoff said.

"It's protocol, James. You're one of the 'Dirty Thirty'. If you don't well be forced to lock you up in prison." Nikita said in a much softer tone.

James sighed. "So what happens after I help you?"

"You're free to go. Just no selling weapons to terrorist groups or Amanda." Ryan exclaimed.

"Alright." James agreed, although he really didn't have a choice.

"Plane leaves in an hour." Michael nodded.

Everyone began filing out of the room. Just as Alex was walking out of the door, Nikita grabbed her good arm.

"Alex, I think you should sit this one out. Your arm isn't-"

"I'm fine, Nikita." She did her best to hide the grimace as she took the sling off of her arm. "Besides, it's Amanda. This is one mission I don't want to miss."

**Again, sorry not a very action-packed episode, but just wait. Things are coming. What did you think? Please review!**


	9. The Beginning of the End

**It's been a while guys, but it's good to be back. Enjoy!**

"Why were you so reluctant to come back to Division with us?" Nikita asked James as they sat across from each other in the private patio of the hotel's beach.

"Nikita, Division took people like you and me…nobodies…off the streets and forced them to become killers. How can you still stand in that place after what they've done to us?"

"You think you're any better?" Nikita defended. "You're in the business of selling weapons!"

"Guns don't kill people, Nikita." James said calmly before he checked his watch. The transaction with Amanda was going to happen in only a few minutes. "People do."

About 50 yards away, Michael and Alex were positioned at a second floor window of one of the hotel's rooms. Michael provided cover with a sniper while Alex stood watch with a pair of binoculars.

"Are you okay?" Michael asked noticing that Alex was fidgety.

"Yeah, fine." Alex replied quickly.

"Have you talked to Sean lately?"

"Michael, do you really want to talk to me about boys."

They both fell silent for a few seconds before Alex noticed three men walking towards Nikita and James. "They're here."

The man in the middle carried a black briefcase that was handcuffed to his wrist. He must have already known who James was because he did not ask or seem to look for any sort of identification. He placed the briefcase on the table while the man to his right reached in his suit pocket for a key. The man in the middle unlocked the cuffs and turned the briefcase towards James.

James casually unlatched the locks on the briefcase to count his money. During a usual transaction, James meets with the clients and counts the money. When everything is in order he takes his clients to a truck close by where the weapons are stored.

But there was no money in the briefcase this time. A small note was the only thing inside the case. A note that made James' smile dissipate in a split second.

Before Nikita could even react to James' expression, she heard a loud shot ring out. Instinctively, she ducked below the table to take cover. Then came a thud. She looked forward to see James, lying on the ground, staring right at her. Only, there was no life in his eyes, just a small hole in the middle of his forehead where blood trickled out.

At first Alex had thought Michael fired his sniper, but she soon realized that Michael was just as surprised as she was.

"Sniper!" Alex yelled as another bullet whizzed past the table Nikita was taking cover behind. "He's in the lifeguard tower!" Alex spotted him 75 yards away through the binoculars.

Michael found him through his scope, aimed, and fired swiftly, making it look too easy. Alex had already begun to make her way to the first floor patio where Nikita was in need of backup.

By the time Alex made it outside, Michael had just shot one of the men in the back with the sniper. One of the two men heading towards Nikita, who was still taking cover behind the table because she was weaponless, noticed Alex and raised his gun at her. She quickly dove to the left behind a pillar, the bullet missing her head only by centimeters.

Nikita used the distraction and lunged at the other man. She took him by surprise, knocking the gun cleanly out of his hand, where it clattered to the floor a few feet away. He recovered quickly though, returning a powerful blow into Nikita's cheek. The blow stunned her for a moment, but she was a trained killer. She kneed him hard in the stomach causing him to double over, and then swiftly kicked his legs out from under him. With the few seconds it would take him to get up she made a grab for the gun. Suddenly she felt his presents right over her, but didn't hesitate to turn and fire three bullets into his chest.

When she caught her breath she noticed that the note lying on the ground next to her. It must have fallen out of the briefcase during the fight. _What spooked James so much?_ Nikita wondered. She reached for the note, trying not to think about James' lifeless body right next to it.

Nikita's eyes widened in shock as she read the note. "Say goodbye to James, Nikita."

She immediately knew Amanda was behind this ambush. _Why would Amanda kill James? Was he just collateral damage? _Suddenly Nikita remembered what Amanda had told her when she hacked into Division. "I'll kill every last one of them slowly and painfully right before your eyes." Amanda had killed James because he knew Nikita. Because they were friends in Division. He was just the first victim of Amanda's little game to get revenge on Nikita.

Meanwhile Alex and the other man were exchanging gunfire. Neither had been hit yet, due to the fact that they were both taking cover behind objects. But Alex's clip was now empty. Everything was quiet for a moment before she heard the large footsteps of the man trying to sneak up on her.

She crouched low thinking that he would be aiming high, at her head. He was surprised when there was no one at his eye level, giving Alex the chance to take him out. She lunged for his legs, effectively knocking him on his back. Alex heard a cracking noise when she saw his head hit the ground hard. While he was temporarily incapacitated, Alex crawled on top of him, punching him in the face until he was unconscious.

Alex repeatedly landed blows to the man's face even though he was already unconscious. She grunted as she hit him harder, trying to get all the rage inside of her to subside.

Michael ran through out to the patio with the sniper still in hand. "Alex, what are you doing? Get off of him!" He yelled but Alex wasn't listening. This got Nikita's attention and she quickly stood up and jogged towards Michael and Alex.

Michael had to literally pry Alex off of the unconscious man, "What's wrong with you, Alex?" Finally he managed to pull her away from him. She angrily pushed his hands off of her and made her way back to the car.

Michael sighed, "What was that all about?"

"Michael" Nikita said shakily, "This was inside the briefcase." She handed him Amanda's note.

Michael's reaction was the same as James and Nikita's, shock.

"Nothing's going to happen, Nikita. We're going to get Amanda. I promise." Michael tried to reassure her, and kissed her on the forehead.

"I hope you're right." Nikita started to make her way back to the car.

Michael grabbed her arm and gently puller her back towards him. "Nikita, wait. I…I think Alex's is using again."

"What?" Nikita asked.

"I was on my way to Ops to talk to Ryan the other day and I saw her going through the medicine cabinet in Medical. So I decided to look in her bag and I discovered a bottle of Oxycodone."

Nikita put her hand on her forehead. She was so busy trying to catch the Dirty Thirty and stop Amanda that she had completely missed the signs of Alex relapsing. She felt like an idiot. Here Amanda is threatening to hurt her loved ones, when she can't even take care of them herself.

She let out a frustrated sigh, "This is my fault. I'll talk to her when we get back to Division."

They made their way back to the car quickly. Someone had heard all of the commotion and gunfire and called the police. They had already heard the sirens wailing when they finally reached the parking lot where Alex was supposed to be waiting with the car running.

But there was no one inside.

"Where the hell is Alex?"

**What do you think is Amanda's "little game"? Where is Alex? Please review!**


	10. Taken

**I'm so glad there was more Nalex in this episode. That's what I miss most about season three. I feel like the writers have shifted the focus of the show away from Nikita and Alex. Hopefully they will realize this and start centering it more on Nikita and Alex like they did in season one. Anyways here's another update. Enjoy! **

The first thing she recalled was the damp, musty smell that made her nose cringe. Then came the dull ache shooting through her skull as if someone was using a jackhammer on her head. Alex felt a warm liquid running down her nose. She jerked her hand up to try to identify the mysterious substance, but was startled by the fact that she couldn't move her hands. She strained her wrists against the restraints, but gave up when she realized the handcuffs that bound her to the wooden chair were too strong. She tested the strength of the wooden chair but wriggling around a bit, but found it almost impossible to move at all due to the fact that her ankles were also bound to the legs of the chair. The movement caused a droplet of the liquid from her nose to fall onto her lap. Blood.

Alex didn't remember being hit in the face. In fact she didn't even remember how she got in this chair in the first place. The last thing she remembered was pulling the car around to meet Nikita and Michael then everything went black.

She looked around the room at her surroundings. But it was difficult to see because the only light came from a small bulb on the ceiling. The room was completely empty except for a figure sitting directly across from her, bound to a chair in the exact same way. Alex couldn't see her face though; the woman's hair covered most of it as her head hung unconscious.

* * *

"Ok, all we know is that Alex has been missing for five hours and that her comm signal was destroyed on site." Michael informed everyone.

"Do you think it has something to do with you finding out about her relapse?" Nikita whispered to Michael.

"Whoa, whoa! Alex is using again?" Birkhoff eavesdropped.

Nikita figured that she shouldn't lie to Ryan and Birkhoff. "Michael saw Alex sneaking some pills from Medical."

"Jeez, I thought the Russian princess was steering clear of that path- "

"What happened to Alex?" he demanded.

"Sean?" All four asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard Alex was missing. I'm here to help find her."

Nobody felt it was there place to ask about their relationship so Ryan decided to fill him in on the situation.

"Did you know Alex was using again?" Nikita asked Sean accusingly.

"What? No, but I should have. This is my fault. I shouldn't have ignored her like I did. That's probably why she started using again."

"It's nobody's fault. Let's just focus on finding Alex." Michael assured everyone.

* * *

Alex sighed as came to the realization that there was nothing around that could help her escape. She heard a small cough coming from the figure slumped over in the other chair.

"Hey, are you alright?" Alex whispered.

"Wh-who are you?" The woman lifted her head up to get a better look at Alex.

Alex gasped in surprise when she discovered that the woman in the other chair wasn't even a woman. She was just a girl, only a few years younger than Alex herself, no older than 17 or 18 years old.

"Where am I? What's happening?" The girl started to panic as she realized her situation.

"Calm down. My name is Alex. Do you remember how you got here?"

"I'm Sarah." She gulped. "Um, I was picking up something from a friend at Easton Park and the next thing I know I'm here."

Alex stared at Sarah. Her eyes were dilated. She knew that 'something' Sarah was picking up was drugs, after all that used to be her life too.

But Alex wondered who would kidnap some drug-addicted kid off the streets?

All of a sudden, the heavy metal door swung open and a figure walked out of the shadows into the dim light.

* * *

"We've got nothing!" Birkhoff slammed his fist on the table in frustration. "There's absolutely no trace of Alex anywhere. How is that possible?"

"There's only one person who could leave that little evidence…" Nikita started.

Without warning all of the screens in Ops flickered to footage of a dark room. A figured walked into frame.

"Amanda." Nikita gasped.

"Hello, Nikita. Did you have a nice reunion with your old friend James?" Amanda snickered.

Nikita's face remained stoic.

"By now I take it that you have noticed the absence of one of your team members, Nikita."

"Where's Alex?" Nikita growled.

Ryan whispered to Birkhoff, "Start tracking that IP address."

"No need to worry Nikita, she's right here." Amanda moved to her left a bit to reveal Alex behind her, slumped unconscious in a wooden chair. "It's a shame though isn't it? How she's using again? All that hard work you put in to getting her clean, simply thrown away in one bender."

"I swear to god, Amanda, if you hurt her I'll put a bullet in your-"

"I don't need to hurt her, Nikita."

"I got it!" Birkhoff whispered to Ryan who immediately replied, "Cut the feed."

Birkhoff complied and the screen suddenly flickered to static.

"Did you get the location?" Sean asked.

"I traced the IP address to the basement of the abandoned Wilcox Hotel."

"We leave in twenty." Nikita stated as she walked out of Ops to get ready for the mission. Sean and Michael followed closely behind.

"Take a team." Ryan shouted to Nikita from behind.

"Not today, Fletch. This one's personal."

* * *

"What do you want with us, Amanda?"

"You'll figure that out soon enough, Alex."

"Why her though?" Alex nodded towards Sarah. "She's just a kid."

"Patience, Alex. She's very important. You'll see."

"You won't get away with this. Especially if you lay a finger on her."

"You sound very similar to someone we both know. In fact, I just had a conversation with her while you were taking a nap."

"Nikita? What did you say to her?"

Amanda didn't answer. Instead she just smirked at Alex and closed the metal door behind her with a thud.

"Who was that?" Sarah asked.

"You don't want to know."

"What's she going to do to us?" Sarah whimpered.

"Nothing. She's not going to do anything to us." Alex reassured Sarah as well as herself.

"You know, you shouldn't do drugs." Alex said trying to change the subject. "I went down that road and it only leads to a dead end."

"It doesn't matter." Sarah sighed. "I don't matter. I have no family, no place to go. It's the only thing that keeps me going."

A shiver ran down Alex's spine. Sarah reminded her of herself before Nikita had found her. She had no one, nothing to live for. So she turned to drugs.

"I guess it doesn't really matter what happens to me in here then." Sarah's eyes began to fill with tears.

"Don't say that." Alex soothed. "We're going to be fine."

Suddenly the door flew open and two large men came marching in. They made their way straight towards Sarah, ignoring the fact that Alex was even there.

They uncuffed Sarah's ankles from the chair and pulled her roughly to her feet. She yelped out in pain.

"Hey!" Alex warned. "Don't touch her!"

"Alex!" Sarah cried out. "Don't let them take me!"

"I'll come for you, Sarah. I promise." Alex shouted as the door closed behind them.

Alex began writhing around in the chair trying to get free. She couldn't let Amanda hurt this innocent girl. She was so lost. So broken. Just like her.

After a few minutes of struggling with the restraints, Alex slumped back into the chair in exhaustion. She was left alone in this dark room with nothing but an empty chair.

**What did you all think? What's Amanda up to? What's going to happen to Alex and Sarah? Please review!**


End file.
